phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
42
42 is the name of Phineas Flynn's race car used during the annual Swamp Oil 500. The race car was a souped up version of his mother Linda Flynn's van. ("The Fast and the Phineas") Construction On the day of the annual Swamp Oil 500, during either practice racing or the preliminaries, young Phineas Flynn observed the fast pace zooming of the race cars down the track of the Jefferson County Motor Speedway. He, marveled at this, told his stepbrother Ferb that today, they would be race car drivers. The two began constructing the race car around their mother Linda's car. Revamping it with metal layers and with high powered engines, they also decided to "beef up" the suspension. They made it so that Ferb could control it with a controller. ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Speed Demons") Swamp Oil 500 Prelude Entering the race, Phineas and his pit crew began necessary tune ups and cleaning on 42. Isabella talked to Phineas a few moments before the race, discussing her pit crew. Up on a bird's nest, Ferb set up controller systems and a keyboard. The racers were then called to line up at the starting line. ("The Fast and the Phineas," Speed Demons) The race The race shot off, as 42 took a quick lead. Ferb controlled it from the bird's nest, viewing every switch and turn in the race, giving Phineas a huge advantage. Eventually, relaxing, Phineas asked Ferb for more power. Ferb got up to do so, leaving Phineas to go so slow that an old T-Ford car passed him. After saying "Ferb?" a few times, Ferb charged the car with two power cords. 42 raced back to first. takes a picture of it.]] Isabella told Ferb that Phineas needed a pit stop, so he steered into the pit. As Troop 46231 quickly began fixing 42 up, Isabella flirted with Phineas. After Gretchen put a bow on 42, it then took off. Heinz Doofenshmirtz above the Speedway began to use a "deflate-inator" to deflate things around the race track, notably a beach ball which flew into the track and onto the windshield of number 12. 12 swirled, causing most of the cars to crash and topple over each other. 42 easily zoomed around and ahead of the cars, as the team rocked out to Go, Go, Phineas!. 42 zoomed passed the finish line and won. ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Speed Demons") Winner of the race After winning the race, Team Phineas mounted the stage and accepted the golden trophy. As several cameras flashed and the crowd cheered, 42 was left unattended. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, having just been foiled in an attempt to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area by Agent P, snuck onto field from his deflated Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Blimp next to 42. He then snuck onto it, with Agent P hot on his trail. ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Speed Demons") Doofenshmirtz's get-away With Agent P hot on his trail, Doofenshmirtz zoomed passed 42, in which Phineas responded with "Looks like we're walking," and so they did. Doofenshmirtz continued to skid into the road, where Agent P crashed down on his windshield. Agent P held up the remote, taken from Ferb, and started to stir 42 out of control to slow Doofenshmirtz down. They skidded inside a car wash, and 42's upgrades and paint began to be washed off completely, leaving only the original car left. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P began battling up on top of the former 42, but Doofenshmirtz didn't realize when he got caught into a brush. Agent P road away with the controller. 42 back to normal Riding to the Flynn-Fletcher House, the ex-42 parked inside the garage, shining with cleanliness. Linda Flynn walked in, her daughter Candace behind her, and marveled at how clean it was. 42 was back to it's original state. ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Speed Demons") Functions *'High-Paced Engines:' To hold up in the races, the boy's mom's car was redesigned to have high powered engines. *'High Suspension Reactors:' The car was "beefed up" with extra suspension. Team Phineas *Phineas Flynn - Racer / guitarist for Go, Go, Phineas! *Ferb Fletcher - Race Car Controller / keyboardist for Go, Go, Phineas! *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Crew Chief / lead singer for Go, Go, Phineas! *Gretchen - Front Tire Carrier / singer for Go, Go, Phineas! *Ginger - Responsible for Fuel / Rear Tire Changer / singer for Go, Go, Phineas! *Holly - Front Tire Changer / singer for Go, Go, Phineas! *Adyson - Responsible for Jack / singer for Go, Go, Phineas! *Katie - Rear Tire Carrier / singer for Go, Go, Phineas! Background Information and Ferb after 42's construction.]] *Oddly enough, in the show's opening sequence it shows the race car but it has the number two instead of forty-two on it. Since the "42" on the race car is made up of 2 metal plates with the numbers 4 and 2 on them glued together, probably the opening sequence showed the race car before the "4" plate was put in. *The name of the race car could be a reference to one of two things: **42, the "answer to life, the universe, and everything" in the famous Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy books. **The number of Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's favorite racer, Juan Pablo Montoya. Appearances and References *Theme Song *The Fast and the Phineas * *Out to Launch (Indirect mention only) Category:Big Ideas Category:Vehicles